


So Many Problems

by yupimgross



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spin-Off, Underfell, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, sorta - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Fell's Little Problem" and "Needing Advice"</p><p>Explores the many problems of the Underswap brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Underswap Sans is so hard to write, omfg.

 

 

Sans closed the door gently behind him, making sure not to disturb Papyrus any more than he had.

 

He sighed. Papyrus was a lazybones, and he knew he’d probably be late getting to work, as usual. But, Sans shrugged it off.

 

Papyrus tried. Really.

Sans knew things weren’t all well and good as Papyrus always assured him. He had seen him, hunched in his sentry, hands on his skull, a worryingly empty look to his sockets. His brother would sometimes wake in the middle of the night with a scream, gasping and panting, hands clenching at his throat. All those times, it was always: “oh, sorry, bro! just a nightmare! here, let me make it up to you with a story.” or “nyeh heh, just a bit tired from a hard day of sentry. no need to get _work_ ed up.”

 

But he knew it wasn’t so simple as he said.

Sometimes, Sans would wake to the sounds of whimpering, and his soul would break in his chest every time he’d see his brother cry in his sleep.

So, if Papyrus needed to rest a little bit longer than normal sometimes, it was ok with Sans. He knew he tried.

 

However! Sans also knew that cutting him slack all the time would never help him improve! The Fantastic Sans could inspire hope in anyone, and that included distressed brothers!

He did his very best to make sure Papyrus kept trying, that he got out of bed, that he knew he had responsibilities to attend to, that he needed to eat, to exercise, and to keep his mind and magic sharp!

Give him a reason to keep trying.

 

He toyed at his bandana with a small smile as he made his way down the steps. The article had been a gift from Papyrus when they were young. He still remembered the way in which he presented it to him, kneeling on one knee, his youthful, less-tired sockets sparkling with determination. “i got this for you, Sans!”

He had looked so serious…it was adorable. The blue piece of cloth wasn’t much, but he had been touched by the simple gift all the same. He had sat upon his knees to come down to his younger brother’s level to better thank him. “Oh! Thank you, Papy!”

“y-you like it?” The skeleton had lit up from his thanks, a large smile curling on his skull.

“Absolutely!” He made to take it from him, but Papyrus pulled it back with a shy smile.

“uh, here, i’ll help you put it on!” With shaky hands, he stood on his tip-toes to tie it about Sans neck.

After, Sans wrapped him up in a big bear of a hug, giggling at the little skeleton’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you, brother. You’re so sweet!”

 

A blush crossed Papyrus’ features as he stood fidgeting with his too-big hoodie, his sneakers squeaking as he shuffled nervously. “i-i love you, Sans.”

“Aw! I love you too-” Before he could utter another word, Papyrus had clanked him on the cheek, his skull awash with blush.

Sans stood dumbfounded and surprised, but Papyrus went on, “i love you a-and i wanted you to remember that, every time you wear your bandana!”

Still a little perplexed, Sans had given him a big smile and touched the bandana with purpose. “Of course I will, Papy.”

 

 

Sans smiled to himself, the memory bittersweet.

It was something he thought back on often, and something he cherished dearly.

 

He loved Papyrus, and he thought of his love every time the wind whipped the cloth about his shoulders, every time he saw his reflection, every time he put it on in the morning and took it off at night. Sometimes, when he was scared or sad or lonely, he would curl up with it in bed, or hide his face in its soft depths. The feelings of love that emanated within the blue fabric felt as if they’d been weaved into the very makeup of the bandana.

 

With a melancholic sigh, he made his way to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks.

 

 

There sat Red on the couch, sockets lined with deep, red circles. He looked very tired.

Sans went over to him in alarm. “Red?! Are you alright?!”

 

Red flinched at his voice, and turned his skull round to peer at the front door, then sighed and addressed Sans. “no.”

 

Ever the one to help those in need, Sans sat beside him on the couch and pulled Red into a hug. The other version of himself stiffened, though he settled soon after. He was getting better when it came to hugs, but he still grumbled, “don’t need a fucking hug.”

“Language.” Sans reminded him, ignoring the other’s groan.

 

He held Red in his powerful hug until he coughed and said, “ok, i think i feel better now…”

 

Sans released him, and though Red said he was better, he could tell that he clearly was not. He fidgeted with the weird dog-collar he seemed to like wearing, his sockets occasionally darting to look back at the front door.

“What’s wrong, Red?”

 

Red leaned back into the couch with a heavy sigh. “boss never came home last night.”

 

“WHAT?!” Sans blurted, clasping a hand to his mouth from his outburst.

 

“yeah, i know…” Red toyed with his collar, flicking the metal tag absently.

 

Sans was a bit surprised at his reaction, he thought Red would be a bit more…upset? “I thought you loved Fell?”

 

Red whipped his head around to Sans, red magic streaming from his sockets. “ _what the hell kind of question is that?!_ ”

 

Shrinking away from the other’s intense stare, he squeaked, “I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just…”

 

“i love him more than anything else!” The other grinned that cruel grin of his, the one that Sans knew meant he was going to say something mean. But Sans was used to his teasing, he was not going to be upset. Besides, Red was getting better about it-

“heh heh, i know i sure as hell love my Pap more than you love yours.”

 

 

Sans felt his soul stop in his chest, the magic in his sockets felt as if it’d fizzled out. “That’s not true.”

He loved Papyrus so much than anything else in the world. He loved him beyond words. Beyond anything his soul could comprehend.

 

He loved him as so much more than just his brother.

And it hurt knowing that it was not to be. Maybe the Underfell brothers were blessed with their kindred feelings, but Sans knew Papyrus only saw him as a brother.

 

Red, oblivious to Sans’ distress, went on. “pfft, come on, Blueberry. your Paps is practically drooling after you, and you clearly don’t want any of that-“

“Stop it!” Sans barked, tears welling in his sockets. “Stop saying that…i-it’s not true!”

 

The other skeleton stopped at the commanding tone in Sans’ voice. He eyed him, his grin faltering to fall into a frown. “h-hey, c’mon…i didn’t mean to-“

“That was mean to say those things, Red.” Sans felt the tears in his eyes fall, and he sniffed angrily. Taking his bandana, he buried his face in the comforting blue. “You don’t know anything about how I feel!” He sobbed, the tears would not stop falling, his frame wracking with the force of his upset.

 

 

After a few second of crying, he gasped in shock as he felt arms wrap around him, awkwardly light as if trying very hard to not hold him too tight. “uh…look…”

Sans sniffed and looked up at Red, seeing a rare glint of guilt in his sockets.

“i’m…really sorry. ok? its been a long night, and i’m really worried about boss.”

 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sans croaked, “It’s ok. I understand.”

Red smiled down at him, “i know you do.”

 

 

They stayed like that for an awkwardly long time, Red clearly not knowing how to break it off.

“Mweh heh… You can let go now.” Sans laughed.

“oh, ok.” Red released him sheepishly, and scooted over a bit to give Sans space.

 

Sans clacked his teeth in thought, and asked quietly, carefully, as if too scared to utter the words: “Did you mean what you said?”

 

Red turned to him, quick to apologize, “hey, i said I was sorry! that was a dick thing to say, i know, i shouldn’t have messed with you like-”

“N-no, I mean…” Sans interrupted, fidgeting with his scarf. “I mean, what you said about Papyrus…liking me.”

 

The other blinked in surprise before loosing a cackling laugh. “heh heh heh! oh my god, are you kidding me?”

Sans pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. “No! The Fantastic Sans does not kid!”

Red ran a hand across his skull with a chuckle. “heh heh, i should have guessed that was coming.” He shifted in his seat, and patted Sans kindly on the shoulder. “listen, Blueberry, Papyrus loves you a ton.”

He must not have looked very convinced, for Red said, “He loves you a _ton_ , Blue. heh, it’s pretty obvious.”

 

“R-really?” Sans asked, his soul brightening in his chest. Hope sparked within him, the magic that enjoyed lingering in his sockets betraying his joy.

Red smiled warmly, “yeah, maybe you need to be a bit more… _obvious_.”

 

“I don’t know…” Sans began, still uncertain if Papyrus _really_ felt the way Red said.

“listen, how about you try something small and then if that works, well…” Red winked with an oddly devilish grin, “come ask me about what comes next.”

 

 

Still uncertain of what Red meant, he made to ask when he saw the time. “Oh my! I’m late for duty!” He scrambled off the couch, flew to the door, and pulled his boots on.

 

He went about his daily routine with increased diligence, making sure everything was absolutely tip-top shape to make up for his lackadaisical behavior.

The day went by quickly as a result, and when he drew near to his round that brought him by Papyrus’ sentry, he could feel nothing but determination.

 

For a moment, he thought maybe Papyrus had not shown up after all, but once he caught sight of the familiar orange hoodie, he smiled wide.

Time for his plan!

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nice today.

Papyrus crunched through the ever present snow of Snowdin, heading to his post. Though he was tired (thanks to the Underfell brothers), he could at least get some shut eye at his sentry. Hey, he technically would be at his post. Sans couldn’t deny him that.

 

He chuckled to himself as he went round the familiar stand and sank into his well-worn chair with a sigh. Shifting his hands in his hoodie pocket, he found a to-go pack of honey and slurped the contents. Nothing like a little bit of sweetness to help him drift off. Sighing again, he hunkered down into his oversized hoodie and drifted off to sleep.

 

The dream revolved around what had happened earlier, oddly enough. Fell sitting on his waist, blushing brightly, a panting wreck.

Though, things took a turn quite suddenly.

 

One second it was Fell on his lap, the next it was a smaller, cuter skeleton. Blue eyes blinked at him with that nervous and embarrassed expression. Tiny hands gripped at his sweater, skull blushing bright. “Ah…Papy…” He breathed, hips moving impatiently upon his own, a light emanating from within his shorts.

Papyrus groaned at the sight, seeing Sans so worked up, so flustered, so uncertain.

He reached forward, carefully hooking a finger in his pants, tugging them down to peek…

 

 

He woke suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. Placing a hand to his skull, he groaned and tried to rub the sleepiness from his sockets. Loosing another groan, he settled his arms onto the countertop and nuzzled into his sleeves. Shifting himself on his seat, he tried to get back to sleep.

Sleep would not come. He could not stop thinking.

 

Memories of Sans smiling and laughing, tugging him along after him with such boisterous and infectious enthusiasm, ready to drag him along on his adventures. Watching him cook dinner with his silly little apron, working hard to make sure the tacos were as good as they possibly could be. The way he tsked and tutted as he cleaned their home, occasionally shooing Papyrus out of the way, or grumbling under his breath about his laziness. Seeing his sockets droop after a long day as he lie tucked in bed, his favorite bedtime story lulling him to sleep.

Papyrus loved him so deeply it hurt.

 

 

Grumbling into his sleeves, he allowed the feelings of guilt to crash over him. He deserved to feel guilty and disgusting. Sans only ever showed him kindness and was a great brother. Papyrus shouldn’t go spoiling that. It wasn’t fair. All that Sans did for him, and still Papyrus wanted more.

Reaching into his hoodie pouch he pulled out a couple packets of honey and downed them all, letting the buzz ease him into a dulled state.

“Sans…” He sighed morosely.

 

 

“Papyrus!”

The lazybones jumped from the surprising utterance, his long legs smacking painfully on the inside of the counter. “fffff-” He hissed, though, after seeing Sans narrow his eyes at him, he quickly tied-off the obvious curse with something a bit milder, “-fudge.”

Sans rolled his eyes, though couldn’t help the small smile and tiny giggle that wormed its way to his skull. He leaned over the counter and grabbed Papyrus’ hands in his own. “I’m sorry, brother!” Eyes like twinkling stars, he puffed out his chest with pride. “Not everyone can handle The Fantastic Sans’ incredible presence!” His little bandana somehow whipped out behind him in the wind, though Papyrus could swear that there was no wind.

His signature lazy smirk warmed his cheekbones as he smiled at Sans. “nyeh heh, yeah, you’re too cool for me, bro.”

 

Sans perked up at the compliment, those cute twinkling lights in his eyes sparking with glee before he suddenly sombered. “Oh, Papyrus…I’m never too cool for you.” His smile returned full force after a moment of thought and he spoke with great vindication, “You are cool as well, you know! You’d have to be, after all, since your brother is so cool! Mweh heh heh!”

“that’s a relief.” He winked at Sans, squeezing the hands in his own. “for a second there, i was worried i might get the _cold_ -shoulder.” A snort of laughter broke through Papyrus’ nasal aperture as the pun slowly sank in, Sans’ joy-filled expression souring.

The skeleton loosed a loud cry of annoyance and roared, “PAPYRUS! YOU MAY BE COOL, BUT THAT WAS VERY UN-COOL OF YOU!”

The corners of his smile itched and twitched as he thought of another pun. The skeleton before him was not unaware of this.

“No.” He narrowed his eyes at him threateningly.

Papyrus shrugged and let his shit-eating grin break fully across his skull. “sorry, bro. didn’t mean to make you _hot_ under the collar with my pun.”

“I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE VERY UN-COOL!”

 

Papyrus laughed and laughed.

Sans struggled to free his hands from his own, wriggling against the sentry post.

With a chuckle, he pulled the grouchy bones up onto the counter and wrapped him up into a big hug, cuddling the skeleton back into a good mood. “aww, bro. c’mon, don’t be upset. it’s _snow_ big deal.”

Sighing, Sans relented to the punmaster and snuggled into his embrace. “ _Ice_ suppose not.”

Blinking incredulously, Papyrus looked down to see Sans giving him a mischievous smile.

“Well, I must be getting back to my duties!” He suddenly piped, shrugging out of Papyrus’ grasp and perching on the sentry, legs dangling. “I can’t be seen lazing around!” He made to shove off and drop down to the ground, when he stopped to turn back to Papyrus.

 

Papyrus stiffened in surprise from the look, his sockets searching his for a moment, he looked a little…nervous? Why would Sans be nervous-

 

Teeth pressed to his own, quick and precise, the moment lasting but a fleeting second. Though the effect it had on him was tremendous and lasting. His mind went blank. His skull reeled like a spinning top, round and round.

Sans called out to him, somehow already a few steps away, though Papyrus did not recall him leaving, his skull buzzing.

“See you later, Papy!” Sans called out to him, waving happily as he went off on another adventure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans walked at a brisk pace, though he felt like running. His legs felt both full of prickling energy and wobbly as jelly. Finally far enough away from Papyrus’ sentry, he leaned against a tree and shook with a smile. He laughed into his bandana, his soul screaming with the joy he felt.

He did it!

He actually did it!

 

Taking a few shaky steps, he let himself burst into a gleeful sprint through the woods, laughing with panting breaths, his soul full and free.

He had always wanted to do that! And now he had! He had kissed Papyrus!

 

Coming to a stop near one of his puzzles, he let himself catch his breath, letting his overflowing soul calm. That had gone well, too! Papyrus hadn’t looked upset! He had been so worried, but it was all for naught!

Red had been right! Papyrus loved him, didn’t he?!

 

 

Alright, now he needed to plan. Now that he knew Papyrus wasn’t opposed, he needed to go ask Red about what “comes next”.

His sockets flicked over to his uncalibrated puzzle guiltily, knowing he really should be getting back to work…but, he supposed he could take a break, after all, he had never taken one before! Not even a sick day!

Making up his mind, he made his way towards home, avoiding the roads so that no one would see him skipping out or tell Papyrus they’d seen him.

 

 

It was a little exciting, sneaking off as he was, despite it being wrong. His soul fluttered in his chest as he glanced out from the tree line across from their home, peering this way and that to make sure the coast was clear, and then bolted to the door. He burst inside and closed the door behind him gently, hoping no one had seen or heard him come home.

Loosing a large sigh in relief, he turned to go see if Red was home, when he was caught by surprise.

 

There, on the couch, he could just make out the top of a skull. Well, someone was home still, anyways. Maybe Red decided to stay home today?

 

He came over and peeked around the couch, and felt his cheekbones grow warm.

 

 

Well, apparently Fell made it home.

On the couch lie the Underfell brothers. Cuddled together, Fell holding Red tight atop his chest. Skulls close, Sans could just make out whispers, just barely see the light clanks that the two shared. It was bizarre to say the least to see them like that. It made his soul thump loudly in his chest. And it made the marrow in his bones churn. To just think that maybe…he and Papyrus…

Sans looked away as he toyed with his bandana, shifting his feet. He didn’t want to interrupt them. They hardly ever acted kind to one another. You would hardly know they were brothers by the way they treated one another! This was an improvement for certain, and The Fantastic Sans would not begrudge them this affectionate moment-

A small sound made his soul jump into his throat. His sockets trained back onto the two bodies on the couch, only just now noticing the slow movements of their hips, the rasping sound of bones, and the placement of their hands.

 

He squeaked. He clasped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment, partly from the looks of shock he received and partly from the absurdness of the sound he had made.

 

 

Red shrieked, looking absolutely appalled. “ _what the fuck, blue?!_ ” Moving to fumble at his pants, his skull grew bright red, and sweat poured from his brow.

Fell, on the other hand, seemed merely amused. He peered out from around his brother, giving Sans a curious look. “Hello, Sans.”

“H-hi…” He murmured, trying to ignore the red glow he could just make out from around Red’s frame.

“sheesh, what are you doing here? aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Red stammered, shifting to sit on the couch appropriately. Once situated, Fell sat up as well, nonchalantly wrapping an arm about his brother, to which the other continued to blush and sweat.

 

Though they acted normal, and though there was nothing lewd about them now, Sans could not meet their sockets. His skull kept running the scene over and over in his mind, his soul pounding from that small sound, from the hands exploring under shirts and in pants…

 

“You’re glowing, Sans.” Fell stated simply, and looked pointedly at his pants with a smirk.

Sans looked down in alarm, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it down to cover himself. “I-I’m sorry-”

Fell waved a hand absently, “No need to be embarrassed. It’s our fault. We really shouldn’t have been on the couch.” He cast an accusatory glance to Red, and the other somehow blushed brighter.

“y-yeah, sorry, blue.”

Raising a scarred brow, Fell repeated Red’s question, “What _are_ you doing here, Sans? Your shift doesn’t end until later…”

“Sh-shouldn’t you be on guard duty too?” Sans stammered, though he felt a bit more confident from Fell’s calmness with the whole situation.

“I…took a sick day.” Fell cast a glance to Red, and the other blushed somehow brighter.

Fell didn’t look sick, but Sans was not one to judge. Taking a breath, he straightened himself out. “I uh, came here to ask Red about what _comes next_.”

 

 

Red stiffened, and then laughed. Sans looked to Fell for an answer, but he shrugged innocently, just as confused as he. When Red finally calmed, he grinned a toothy, unnerving grin and curled a finger at Fell. “boss, c’mere.”

He whispered something to him, and Sans got nervous when he saw a wide, cruel smile break across the other skeleton’s skull. “Nyeh heh heh, is that so?”

Red waggled his brows at him, and turned to Sans. “so, ya wanna bang Papyrus?”

 

 

Sans cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding. “Um…is that what…comes next? It doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“oh, it’ll be _pleasant_ all right.” The brothers laughed, snickering at a joke only they seemed to understand.

Sans pouted, feeling foolish. “Well, are you going to tell me or not?”

 

The two perked up at the seriousness in his voice, and they both looked to each other before whispering back and forth.

Finally, they turned to look at him, and Red patted a spot beside them on the couch.

He sat, perhaps a bit too roughly, though he was a bit angry at being made to feel so foolish.

 

 

Red got up from the couch, and Fell watched him with an amused glint to his eye, shifting to lie back into the plush seat now that he had more room to stretch out.

“ok, blue.” He began, his hand lighting on Fell’s knee. “we’re gonna give ya a bit of a demonstration.”

“This is what comes next. Not the only way, but…” Fell winked at him with a smile. “This will be easier to explain. You may ask us to stop at any time.”

 

Sans looked at them with uncertainty, but he also wanted to know how to do things right. And…

His mind wandered back to the brothers on the couch, touching and whispering and kissing…

He wanted that, too.

 

He nodded in acknowledgement, and the brothers turned to each other. Red moved forward, pushing aside his brother’s legs, walking forward to stand over him. A blush began to form again on Red’s cheekbones, his hands traveling up his brother’s legs to grab hold of his shoulders.

“first off, ya gotta get your bro warmed up.” Leaning in close, he smiled into a kiss, clanking their skulls together.

Sans blushed as Fell’s hands moved forward to grab Red’s hips, pulling him closer, their bodies flush.

Breaking away, breathless, Red spoke, his eyes far too focused on Fell to pay attention to Sans. “try…ah, adding your…tongue…” Fell grasped the back of his skull, and demonstrated for Sans. He swiped a red tongue into Red’s mouth, the other making a pleased sound.

 

Sans wasn’t sure about all of this, but from the sounds Red was making it must feel good.

 

The hands on Red’s hips moved him into motion, that same slow rhythm he had seen earlier. Their hips pressed close, the friction focusing there.

Sans looked down at his own pants to see that his glow was back, brought into fruition by the sounds and sights before him. Carefully, shyly, he wondered… He ran a hand across the bright bump, and felt a shock. He blinked away the sensation, having never tried touching it before. He wasn’t even sure what it was exactly…but…

 

He looked back to see that the Underfell brothers had glows too. They were like his, though shades of red instead of blue.

A shiver ran up his spine as he tried to imagine he and Papyrus there on the couch, kissing so strangely, their hips moving against one another. He ran his hand across his bump, and felt it move. Wowie, it really felt good.

 

“ok.” Red gasped, tearing himself from Fell, his face awash with blush and his pants and chest bright. He knelt before Fell, running his hands along his thighs, spreading them wider.

 

Sans watched, enraptured by what he could possibly be doing.

 

Reaching forward, Red undid his brother’s belt, his hand purposefully grasping at the red glow through the pants.

“Nyeh heh heh,” Fell breathed, watching Red with an intense gaze. “You look so hungry, whelp.”

“heh heh…maybe i am.” Red grinned up at him, unzipping his fly and letting Sans see what the mysterious glow was.

Sans could not help the sound that escaped his teeth. His eyes trained on the long red shaft in Red’s hand. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. Well, he’d seen his own, anyways. But, what would Papy look like, he wondered?

 

Fell growled low in his throat as Red moved his hand along his length. “Mmn… You want it, don’t you?” Curling his sharp fingers about Red’s jaw, he forced a finger into his mouth, toying with the tongue inside. “Look at how fucking eager you are, my little slut.” Fell loosed a rasping laugh as Red made a low sound in his throat in response.

Sans’ sockets went wide at the obscene language, and he gasped, “L-LANGUAGE!”

Red whipped his head around at Sans’ voice, spittle smearing across his face as he spat out the fingers in his mouth and blushed. “huh? oh, f-fuck… i forgot you were here.” He turned to Fell with an embarrassed grin. “uh…maybe let’s not do our usual play around the blueberry, huh, boss?”

Fell rolled his eyes, but other than that, he complied. “Fine.”

 

 

Red licked the dribble from his teeth, and cleared his throat. “ok, blue, so…boss is all warmed up-”

Fell sighed and grumbled angrily, “This is stupid,” Under his breath, but after a glare from Red, he said no more.

Leaning in close to the burning red shaft, he spoke to blue. “its easy. ya just suck ‘em off.” While Fell was distracted with his belly-aching, Red ran a long lick up his length.

 

The effect was immediate and potent. Fell stiffened with a gasp, his hands moving to grip at Red’s shoulders. “A-hah! Y-you did that on purpose…” He growled.

“yep. quit being a dick.” Red snarled, and turned back to Sans. “ya see? it feels good. just think of it like…like a lollipop. ok?”

 

Sans nodded, trying to not let the uncomfortable feeling in his shorts bother him. He watched carefully as Red licked the red magic again, trailing his tongue from base to tip. The appendage twitched, much as his own had moved in his pants.

Fell sighed hotly as Red wrapped his mouth around him, sucking on it. Like a lollipop, huh? Sans thought. It didn’t seem too difficult…

A blush made its way onto Fell’s cheeks, his breath coming harsher as Red bobbed his head along the shaft, suckling and lapping at the appendage with pleased sounds.

 

 

The way they acted, with Fell’s hands gripping Red’s shoulders tight and his hips moving faster, and Red’s concentrated expression, his hands working along with his mouth, fast and hard…it almost seemed like they were trying to go faster. Building up to something-

“N-ah!” Fell cried out suddenly, his hands clenching onto Red’s skull, holding his head as he rammed his hips into his mouth. Racing until he tensed with a cry and then relaxed with panting breaths. Red seemed preoccupied for a moment, his mouth working as if he were drinking something. He released the magic with a wet sound, the appendage whisping away shortly after.

“don’t be afraid to swallow what comes out, Blue. heh heh, he’ll like that.” Red gave Fell a sidelong glance and licked at his teeth, then winked at Sans. “and that’s how its done.”

“Fucking _hell_ , that’s how its _goddamn_ done.” Fell breathed from the couch, looking enormously pleased.

Before Red could say a word, Fell yanked him up into his lap by the front of his shirt and crushed their mouths together. While they warred with teeth and tongues, Fell waved Sans off with a shooing motion, clearly wanting him gone.

 

 

And he did, he got up off the couch, feeling a little wobbly and uncomfortably moist, but still he let them have their privacy.

Time had really flown by as he made to leave the Underfell brothers to their devices. He went upstairs, feeling extremely icky in his pants and desperately wanting to change. He had spent so long with the Underfell brothers that it was already almost his scheduled quitting time!

 

 

 

Papyrus would be home soon.

 

His phalanges made their way to his bandana. Papyrus would be coming home, and Sans was going to...to... Pulling the bandana over half his face, he breathed deeply. He banished the thoughts quickly, and instead focused on getting a pair of clothes out of his dresser now that he was in his room.

 

Sounds from downstairs made him blush and he closed his door to muffle the noise. The Underfell brothers had really given him a good idea of what it was going to be like. Sans felt his cheekbones grow warm as he removed his armor.

 

The Fantastic Sans was nervous.

 

 

 

But he knew it would work out! It didn't look so difficult! 

And he had read of similar things in his dating book…though, reading and seeing are two very different things. While they had never formally dated, he felt that they had enough “experience together” as the book had said to make up for it.

While all of these things sounded good, he was still worried about what Papyrus might think, what he might say.

 

Papyrus was pretty protective of Sans. Though Sans was the older brother, you'd think he was a baby by the way Papyrus treated him. It really got on Sans' nerves sometimes, despite the fact that he knew it was all well-intentioned affection on Papyrus' part.

 

 

Though, sometimes, Sans wished he'd treat him more like an adult.

Sans looked at himself in the mirror they kept propped on their shared room. He was small, even compared to the other Sanses he'd gotten to meet. Small and chubby and...childish.

He frowned and looked away, deciding to instead concentrate on stripping off the clothes he wore under his armor. His frown only deepened as he noticed the mess his magic had made on the inside of his pants and coated his pelvis.

 

Taking a moment to mull over the soiled cloth and his equally soiled self, he decided to take a quick shower. Placing his garments in the dirty clothes basket by the door, he grabbed his battle armor and lugged it with him to the shower to wash it down too.

 

He'd take a quick shower, and then...

 

Y-yeah, and then _that_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus sauntered home, not really feeling up to Muffet’s. He had been avoiding her a bit after that little scumbag stunt he'd pulled the other night. He still felt bad about it, and he knew it was best to let her cool off a bit before he apologized.

 

He sighed to himself, just enjoying the walk home as he crunched through the snow. His phalanges came up and brushed across his teeth, though there was no cigarette there for them to grasp.

The kiss Sans had placed there this morning still lingered like a phantom, tingling his teeth, and sending thrills through his soul. 

 

Sans had kissed him.

 

He'd kissed him before. They both had. They loved each other after all, but not _there._

 

 

He sighed again before he chuckled to himself, shoving his hand back into his hoodie pocket where it belonged. "i need to get a hobby or something." He said to no one. The weight that little blue-eyed skeleton held over him was immense, and damn if he didn't feel it with every breath. He needed to find a way to quit this, to break off from these weird feelings.

 

Before he knew it, he was home. He blinked in surprise; he had been so wrapped up by his thoughts, he'd completely lost track. Shrugging off the thought, he opened the door and went inside.

 

 

All was quiet in the house. The only sound came from the television which had been turned down too low to hear well enough for watching.

He went towards the kitchen and peeked in to find that it was empty. Now that he thought about it, there was no smell of cooking meat or salsa on the air at all.

 

Where was Sans?

 

 

Turning round to check the living room he nearly smacked a hand to his teeth as he held back a choked snort.

The Fell bros were sleeping on the couch, cuddled up like edgelord love birds. He smiled to himself, making a mental note to mess with them some time in the future.

 

He went up the steps and as he topped the staircase he realized that the shower was running. 

Sans must be washing his battle body. 

 

 

Huh, weird how he was doing that before he made supper. Unless, maybe they had already eaten without him? 

While he wasn't particularly hungry, he felt a little hurt at the thought of Sans eating without him. It's not like he had been late or anything...

 

 

Mulling over the change-up in Sans' otherwise rudimentary schedule, he went inside their shared room. Maybe he'd catch a few Z's while Sans was showering, and since the Underfell bros preoccupied the couch, he'd just sleep on his dirty mattress. Flopping onto his back, he slept where he lay, not even caring.

 

 

He took a deep, sighing breath and choked in surprise. He sniffed at the air, both appalled and curious of a rather pungent scent. Ducking his skull into his hoodie he took a smell-test to be sure it wasn't him. 

Nope. 

 

The smell was strong, and slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sniffed at his balled up mass of covers, and while they weren't the best smelling thing in the world, they were musky as opposed to pungent and...moist.

 

Grumbling, he got up from his mattress with a grunt, now fully invested in the "case of the mysterious smell".

 

Following his nose, he found that it wasn't his sock pile (though they were woefully in need of washing), and it wasn't from his laundry basket.

His sockets looked over into the basket beside his, and he cocked his head at the strength of the odor.

 

 

Sans? Really?

He was not about to go rummaging through his bro's dirty clothes, but it seems he didn't have to. Lying on top, a glint of wetness caught his eye. He reached in and grabbed the pair of shorts and shifted them to examine the off substance.

 

As soon as he brought it close, the scent hit him fully. Strong, wet, and musky, the smell was both repulsive and alluring. 

The substance on the pants he held was something he knew quite well. Sticky magic, already drying to a crust on the inside of his brother's pants. Cum.

 

 

Papyrus gulped, his knees feeling weak as his mind reeled. Was Sans...touching himself?

 

His cheekbones burned and his soul ached in his chest as he thought on it. Quickly he shut the intruding images away, and tossed the garment back into the basket.

It missed, crumpling onto the floor, but he hardly cared.

 

Going back to his bed, he curled in on himself, taking steadying breaths.

Ok. Ok, Papyrus. It's cool, just calm down. Sans probably didn't even know what he was doing, and even if he did, so what? It doesn't involve him. There's no reason for him to get so worked up. There's no reason for him to-

 

 

 

A sudden weight on his mattress would have made him jump out of his skin if he'd had any.

 

 

Big, blue eyes sparked up at him, a large, mischievous grin matching the glint in his eyes. "Hi, Papy!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans hung up his armor to dry in the shower and rubbed down his bones quickly. Papyrus would be home soon, and he needed to get ready!

Quick-walking down the hall he came to find his door already open. He was certain he'd closed it...

 

Carefully he opened the door, and silently scolded himself as he saw Papyrus curled up on his mattress, probably asleep.

Of course Papyrus would be sleeping.

 

 

Pouting to himself, he made to put his towel in his laundry basket when he saw his shorts on the floor.

While he wasn't certain about leaving the door open, he _knew_ he'd put the nasty pants in the basket. They lie on the floor; the mess he'd made clearly evident from where they lay. 

 

 

Sans looked over at Papyrus, and realized that though it wasn't really dark out, it wasn't bright in their room either.

 

Yet, there was a faint glow coming from his curled frame.

 

 

Sans felt his soul pound in his chest as he took a few careful steps forward to be certain.

Sure enough, his brother was glowing.

 

And not just anywhere either.

 

 

 

Sans smiled wide, feeling a great amount of satisfaction course through his bones. Papyrus had found his shorts...and that had caused him to glow. _Sans_ had caused him to glow.

 

Soul pounding in his chest and warmth spreading throughout his body, he crouched down and crawled his way forward. He felt something deep within himself, a rawness akin to hunger. That sensation in his pelvis buzzed to life again, and this time it was less unnerving and worrying, and more...more...

 

Exciting.

 

 

 

He made his way forward, slinking up to his sleeping form. With a sigh, he ran his hands up his legs as he'd seen Red do. Another low sigh shivered from him as he felt Papyrus stiffen in shock and leer at him with wide sockets and gawking mouth.

"Sans?!"

 

He grinned wider, giggling under his breath after having scared Papyrus so badly. He'd tricked the trickster!

"Hi, Papy!" Sans teased, crawling closer.

 

 

Papyrus shifted backwards, eyes darting around as if uncertain of reality. "i-i'm dreaming..."

 

Sans giggled again, actually really giddy over the blush that was growing on his brother's face. "You have a lot of dreams about me?" 

 

His brother went slack-jawed, unable to speak.

 

Placing a hand to his chest to strike a pose, he laughed and gave his signature, striking smile. "Mweh heh heh! Hard to blame you! I am Fantastic after all!"

 

 

 

As if shaken from a trance, Papyrus came to. He eased back against the mattress with a sigh. "oh, geez, Sans...nyeh heh, you really had me worried there, bro!"

 

Sans cocked his head at him, losing a bit of his previously enormous amount of confidence. "W-why is that, brother?" Maybe he _had_ misread Papyrus?

 

Making a rude sound, his younger brother rolled his sockets. "oh, man. i thought you were in _heat_ or something."

 

 

Sans knew about heats. He'd been through one before. They were uncomfortable, and monsters used it for breeding purposes mostly. When the heat had came over him, Papyrus had helped him through it: bringing him cool towels to put on his head, giving him plenty of water, and reading him stories to ease him to sleep. The whole thing had been massively uncomfortable, and it seemed like it had affected both brothers. Papyrus, though helpful had been a shaky mess around Sans, and every time they accidentally touched he would gasp or flinch.

He had always thought it was because Papyrus was attracted to him, but perhaps that was not the case.

 

He eyed Papyrus uncertainly. He had looked like he'd enjoyed that kiss...

Maybe he didn't want what Sans wanted? His phalanges dug into the cloth beneath them while their owner fought back tears. It wasn’t fair!

Why was it the other brothers could be happy and love each other? He loved Papyrus, and he knew Papyrus loved him, but Sans wanted _more_ than just what they had!

 

He wanted to hold his hand, go on dates, kiss, he wanted to do…that…

 

 

Papyrus yawned massively, interrupting Sans’ conflicting thoughts.

"ok, bro. c'mon, get off. lazybones need to get their sl-" His sentence broke as he yawned again, and Sans was not unaware of the fact that he was avoiding looking at him. "-eep…ah. time for you to get dressed and hit the hay."

 

 

Sans relented, with a short and whispered, "Ok." His mind was reeling as he was gently helped up off his brother, and scooted over to his dresser where he put on his pajamas and got into bed. 

As he got settled into the sheets, he watched Papyrus. Watched how calmly he moved, watched his lazy shuffling feet still clad in their dirty sneakers. He went over to the bookshelf and pretended to search for a story as he did every night, making a show of it for Sans’ amusement. “hmm, what to read tonight?”

 

But tonight he wasn’t amused. His skull was too full of worry and sadness. What did Papyrus really think about him? Did he not love Sans like he thought? Red said it was obvious, but it wasn't obvious to him!

 

 

After a sigh and a shrug, Papyrus got out his storybook from the shelf. “oh well, guess a classic will have to do." He came over and made to crouch beside the bed to read to him, when Sans got an idea.

"Papy?"

 

Papyrus smiled warmly down at him, oblivious to what Sans had planned. "yeah, bro?"

 

Putting on his biggest dog-monster eyes he scooted over in bed and asked, "W-would you sit beside me in bed?"

 

 

 

Papyrus' face went flush. He stared at Sans a moment, unable to speak. For a second, Sans thought he might actually refuse, but after seeing the disappointment on Sans’ face Papyrus sighed.

 

“ok, Sans.” 

 

Sans had scooted to the outside of the bed, which made Papyrus need to crawl over him to get to the other side. Though it was brief, and Papyrus hurried to get over him, Sans couldn’t help the blush that crossed his skull at the position. He sunk back into his pillow, feeling quite nervous and embarrassed all of a sudden.

 

Papyrus made it to the other side, shifted under the sheet, and settled in with the book with a huff. “alright! now, let’s get _read-_ y for a story…” He trailed off, his pun dying out as he looked at Sans with wide, concerned eyes. “Sans? are you ok?”

 

Sans couldn’t speak, his face was burning and his soul was pounding. His skull was swimming with conflicting feelings: confusion, fear, excitement, sadness… He just didn’t know how he could keep it all in! He was sure to explode!

 

“Sans!” Hands cupped his face, thumbs gently rubbing at his cheekbones. “why are you crying? d-did i say something wrong?”

 

Blinking in confusion he realized that his face was wet. He had been crying. “Oh!” Sans sobbed, angry at himself for slipping up like this. Now he was never going to be taken seriously! “Papyrus…I-I…”

 

 

"it's ok, bro. you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Smiling kindly, Papyrus placed a clank to his head. 

 

 

Only to his forehead, like always.

So kind, so sweet, so _affectionate_.

 

 

The offhandedly friendly gesture suddenly made Sans angry, filled his soul to the brim with the most bizarre and alarming anger he’d ever felt. Growling, he grabbed Papyrus by the front of his hoodie and yanked him down.

 

Papyrus would have gasped, if not for the mouth that crushed itself to his own.

 

 

Sans clanked him, rubbing their teeth together, kissing him deeply. His soul soared in his chest, pounding against his ribs, and glowing bright with glee. He wanted this so badly. So very badly. He wanted Papyrus to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him he loved him, to look at him with something beyond just kind, sweet affection.  

 

Shaking hands grasped his wrists, and he felt his soul pick up its pace. He gasped, opening his eyes to stare up into not the lazy, soft eyes of his brother, but a hard, steely gaze. It was something he had not seen before. It was something that made him think of a cat stalking its prey, ready and hungry.

 

A shiver ran down his spine. He gasped as his hands were forced down to his lap, and he pressed back into his mattress under that piercing look. “Papy…” He breathed.

 

“why are you doing this to me?” Papyrus' voice was low, a growling whisper. The hands wrapped about his wrists tightened, digging into his bones. “do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

 

Sans’ eyes widened as Papyrus’ frame shook, and as Sans lie there staring, he could see it now.

 Tears glistened on his brother’s cheeks. His frame shook with the force of his upset, and Sans felt his soul break with sorrow.

 

“Papy!” The hands about his own had lost their strength, and he shoved them aside to hug his brother. “Papy, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

Papyrus tentatively returned the hug at first, and then pulled him in a tight embrace with an exhausted sigh.

 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, taking in the other’s breath and beat of their soul.

 

 

Finally, Papyrus spoke. “i love you.” The words were ones that they both had said many times before. It was so simple and easy because it was true. They did love each other. But the way in which those words were whispered against his skull, thick with sadness and questioning, Sans knew them to be different.

 

Pulling away from Papyrus, he held his gaze. He may seem childish, he may seem too kind, too sweet, too caring and silly and whimsical, but he knew who he was and he knew who he wanted. “I love you, Papyrus.” The words were heavy and hard. They were vindictive and final.

 

Their weight was not lost on Papyrus. He blinked in surprise, a cautious amount of hope lighting in his tired, stress-laden sockets. “i don’t think you understand-”

 

Frustrated now, Sans gripped tight fistfuls of his brother’s hoodie in his hands. “I don’t think _you_ understand.” He leaned up and placed a kiss to his teeth. Papyrus stiffened beneath him, his hands clenching at the back of Sans' pajamas in shock. Breaking away, he whispered against his teeth, “I _love_ you.”

 

The hands around his back moved, sliding down to circle his waist and pulling him in close. It was Sans’ turn to gasp as Papyrus kissed him, sighing a small happy sigh as their teeth met.

 

 

Sans hands shifted, trying to piece apart the body that lie beneath Papyrus' thick hoodie. He wondered at what he would look like _there_. 

A groan loosed from his teeth at the thought, his soul beating at a hot, burn pace. He licked at Papyrus' teeth as he'd seen Red do, and excitement blazed through him as his brother took in a shaky gasp.

 

"S-Sans?" Papyrus questioned, making to pull back.

 

But Sans only pulled him close, licking at his teeth with panting breaths and small sounds. When Papyrus still would not comply he frowned and growled, "Kiss me."

 

The mouth on which he worked opened ever so slowly and he forced himself inside. His soul screamed for it, he wanted it, and oh, it was so much better than he'd imagined!

 

 

Their tongues warred as Sans tasted Papyrus, took in the hot wetness of his mouth, the sounds that he made for him.

"Mm," He purred, leaning into Papyrus as they continued their sloppy kiss. Papyrus obliged readily, wrapping his arms about Sans' waist and pulling him back with him.

 

 

Breaking to draw panting breaths, Sans grinned at the skeleton that lie beside him. Sockets drooping, though bright, he watched Sans with a grin of his own. "w-wow, bro." 

 

Sans' eyes traveled along his body, and he felt his soul leap into his throat when he saw the glow in Papyrus' shorts. "Did you like that, Papy?" He hummed mischievously.

 

Papyrus looked as if he was about to speak when he gasped. Sans had laid a hand upon his brightly glowing chest, the appendage trailing down and down.

"Sans?!" He cried, his sockets going wide with excitement and fear. "h-hang on there-!"

 

Before he could say another word, Sans had grasped at the bulge that lie beneath his shorts. Though giddy with that deep-in-the-soul feeling, Sans was also curious. He rubbed at it experimentally, feeling the mass move lightly. 

He moved his hands to the band of Papyrus' pants, wanting to see...

 

 

"stop!"

 

He froze, whipping his skull up to see Papyrus gritting his teeth, sweating bullets.

 

"nyeh, ah, S-Sans...listen to me." He gulped as he tried to calm himself. "do you really know what you're doing? do you even know what," Casting a shameful eye to his shorts he nodded pointedly, " _that_ is?"

 

 

"Of course I know! I have one too! So does Red, and Fell-"

 

Papyrus pinched his brow. "oh, god...did they put you up to this?" He suddenly whipped his head up, his sockets going dark and angry. " _did they touch you_?!"

 

Sans flinched back. He didn't like seeing Papyrus when he got like this. "N-No! They didn't touch me!" Regaining his confidence as Papyrus more or less calmed, he went on, "And they didn't put me up to it either! I asked them to help me!"

 

"what do you mean you asked them to "help" you?" He raised a brow at him, honestly curious.

 

 

"I asked them about _this_." He replied, gently rubbing the softening light between Papyrus' legs back to life.

 

"w-what?!" Papyrus stammered, a shiver running through his frame at Sans' touch. "nnn...ah," He growled suddenly, grabbing Sans wrist and removing it from himself. "why?!"

 

 

Growling back, Sans puffed himself up, "Because I want to do this with you, Papy!" 

 

Papyrus sat there, silent. His grip on Sans loosened and Sans took the opportunity. 

 

Kicking away the already tangled blankets, Sans moved to sit between Papyrus' thighs. "I want _you_ , Papy." He whispered, his phalanges wriggling under the band of his pants. "I love you." He tugged them down slowly, seeing the bright orange magic peek out from the pants. "I love you so much." 

 

Papyrus moaned as Sans reached in to pull him free. His breath shook and his length twitched in Sans' hand. Slick and hard, Sans admired its shapely curve and slim length. Cautiously, he ran his hand along it as he'd seen. The sounds Papyrus made, the way he squirmed under his touch, and peeked at him through his fingers...

 

It filled Sans with a pounding hotness.

 

 

Crouching down close, he gave a shy, testing lick to the top. Just like a lollipop, huh?

 

Papyrus hollered from Sans' curious tasting, sockets going wide. "where the hell?!"

 

Sans frowned at him and tsked, "Language! And besides, Red and Fell showed me."

 

"showed you-?!" Papyrus roared, but before he could say anything else, Sans gave another, longer lick.

 

He ran his hand along the shaft while he contemplated the taste. It wasn't like a lollipop at all. Though, he supposed it wasn't awful. A bit salty like sweat, and it was a little musky, but it wasn't bad enough to deter him from his goal!

With a thimble of excitement, he took the tip into his mouth. He ran his tongue round it, sucking at it gently.

 

"a-ahh, mmn, c-crap!" Papyrus' voice sounded almost pained, but from the way his hips moved and body shook, Sans knew he was doing well. 

 

Feeling bolder, he tried to take in more of Papyrus. He bobbed his head along the length, the steady rhythm making his tongue and mouth tingle. A sound bubbled up inside him from the sensations, and he moaned. Papyrus whimpered, "ooh, god..." All but reduced to panting from the way Sans made him feel. Sans' bones felt hot, and when Papyrus grasped at the back of his skull it only made him burn more. Another sound escaped from him as he bobbed, sucking harder, wanting to hear Papyrus make more sounds.

 

"ah, hah...nnn...aghn!" As his hips jerked, Sans was surprised by a sudden hot liquid upon his tongue. He nearly choked as it filled his mouth, but he kept calm and swallowed the substance as instructed.

 

"oh my god, Sans." 

 

 

 

Finished taking in all that he'd received, he looked up to see Papyrus' wide sockets, deep blush, and mouth hanging open comically.

 

Sans wiped the dribble from his face, feeling extremely pleased. Papyrus looked so surprised! With a giggle, he crawled forward and came to rest on top of his chest. He looked up at Papyrus with a huge grin, and Papyrus blushed somehow even further in response.

 

"Mweh heh heh! I love you, Papy." He laughed as he placed a kiss to his teeth.

 

 

Papyrus kissed him back, wrapping his arms about the skeleton lying atop him. "mm, I didn't know you were so lewd, Sans."

 

Sans stiffened and sat up with a scoff of indignation. "I am not _lewd_! I merely wanted to make you feel good!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

With a devilish grin, Papyrus sat up a little, letting Sans rest in the crook of his lap. "nyeh heh, ok, fair enough." His sockets fell from Sans' face, to focus on the glow that still lit In his pajama pants. "wonder if you sound lewd?"

 

Sans loosed an undignified squeak as Papyrus reached down and grasped at the light there. He shivered from the touch, hunching forward to brace himself on Papyrus’ arm.

 

Leaning close, Papyrus planted a peck to Sans’ cheek. "wow, bro...you're so wet..." Papyrus breathed, his breath against his skull making Sans shake.

 

The hand on his pants pressed harder, fingers tracing out the magic that lie pulsing beneath. “Mmf!” He grit his teeth against the dizzying feeling, unable to keep his skull straight. “Ah, P-Papy…”

Papyrus groaned in response, and removed his hand, stopping the maddening pleasure.

“Ah, hah, P-Pap?” Sans panted, and gasped as Papyrus moved them. Strong arms settled Sans back down onto the bed, their owner then leaning back and shimmying off his hoodie.

 

Sans watched with wide eyes, his soul pounding in anticipation.

Papyrus took off the too-large hoodie, and upon seeing Sans’ surely enraptured expression gave a crooked smile and a laugh. “nyeh heh heh! you’re not lewd, huh?” He tossed the sweater at Sans, who did not react fast enough to catch it.

 

“Papyrus!” He cried out, his voice muffled by the big hoodie.

Once he removed it from his face, he covered it right back up in sudden embarrassment.

 

His brother chuckled and took the hoodie away and tossed it aside.

 

 

Papyrus crouched over him, completely exposed, the lovely curve of his ribs, his broad shoulders, his defined spine…all of it was right there before him. Sans’ soul raced in his ribs, his sockets unable to look away. Papyrus was really handsome. Incredibly handsome, and _roguish_.

Sans couldn’t help the way his hands moved as Papyrus kissed him. They had minds of their own, feeling the smooth bone of his ribs, the sharpness of his shoulder blades, the ridges of his spine. Oh, Sans just wanted to feel all of him, take all of him in, not leave one inch untouched.

 

He gasped as hands shifted under his pajamas, and before he knew it they were pulled up over his head. A silent cry broke from his teeth as something hot and wet ran along his sternum and across his ribs. His spine arched as a hand grasped it, gently tugging along its length and twisting ever so slightly. He felt like his skull was going to explode. “A-ah, Papy, please…w-wait, I can’t…” Words fell from his mouth, his mind too gone to pull together anything remotely coherent.

 

Papyrus chuckled and pecked a kiss to his skull. “nyeh heh, alright, i’m sorry. no more teasing.” With a final, audible wink, Papyrus shifted down to Sans’ lap.

 

The glow there was miserably bright, and Sans felt embarrassed by the obvious slickness that he had managed to soak through his garment. How disgusting!

Papyrus did not seem appalled by the wetness, however. He groaned as he ran a finger across the mass, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Sans. Taking the slick appendage from the mess, he brought it to his teeth and licked it.

 

“Th-that’s gross, Papyrus!” Sans breathed, though, a part of him quite liked the pleased look on Papyrus’ skull.

 

“mm, sorry, bro. you know i’m _filthy_.” He grinned at Sans, and he wasn’t sure if what he’d said was a pun or not.

The only thing that mattered was the hands tugging off his pants.

 

“Papy!” He gasped, the elastic band of the pajamas drawing tight over that sensitive place as they were taken off. Papyrus tossed the clothing aside, fixated on what had once been hidden by it. Sans shivered under that hungry look, his own, smaller length bobbing with his panting breaths.

 

“nnn, god, you look so good.” Papyrus groaned as he leaned in close, wrapping a hand about Sans.

 

“Ah!” He screamed, never having felt such a great, yet slightly painful sensation in his life.

 

“wow, you’re really sensitive, Sans.” Papyrus moved his hand slowly, gently.

 

Sans panted and squirmed under the touch, his hands grasping at the covers, and hips moving to some needy motion. “Nh, ahn…”

 

“you wanna know what this feels like, Sans?” Papyrus leaned down, his teeth hovering too close to that bright blue magic. “tell me you want it, bro.”

 

The breath against him made him twitch and shiver, his bones rattling from the force. “Y-yes, I want you t-to show me-hah!” He gasped, his hand flying forward to grip at Papyrus’ shoulders as he suddenly took him into his mouth.

Hot wetness made him whimper with pleasure, his brother’s tongue rubbing spots that sent Sans’ mind reeling. “O-oh, Papy!” He screamed as Papyrus sucked on the magic, the feeling like nothing he could have ever imagined. “Papy! Pap, oh my!” He panted and moaned as Papyrus bobbed his skull, groaning and moaning, and growling around his length to such wonderful effect.

 

It wasn’t long before Sans felt a building sense in his magic. “S-something…” He huffed, “Something w-weird is...”

 

Papyrus sucked hard on him, and Sans felt like he had tipped over some unseen edge. He cried out loudly, his hips moving into motion as a great sense of release overcame him. Winding down, he flopped back against the bed, feeling unbelievably tired and spent.

 

His brother crawled forward and lie beside him, a smug grin on his skull. “are you _tired,_ Sans?”

 

“Nnnh…” He replied back, his soul still calming from their activities.

 

 

With a laugh, Papyrus pulled the covers back up over them, and snuggled Sans close. Placing a gentle, clanking kiss to his teeth, Papyrus sighed. “i love you, bro.”

Sighing himself, he hugged his brother tight, enjoying his closeness and the happy glow he seemed to be radiating. “I love you too, Papy.”

 

 


End file.
